Perfect XXX
by SL Baby99
Summary: Luhan sangat mencintai Baseball. Sedangkan Sehun tak perduli pada apapun kecuali, Luhan. Karena itu, Luhan berjanji jika Sehun bisa melakukan Perfect Game Luhan akan memberika keperjakaannya pada Lelaki itu. HUNHAN, YAOI, CHAPTERED, BL, BOYSLOVE, BASEBALL


Perfect XXX

HunHan : YAOI

2017

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Luhan sudah memakai perlengkapan BaseBallnya; Kini Mereka tengah bermain Baseball.

Lelaki kecil itu sangat menyukai Baseball, Untuk menjadi The Man-katanya; Dan tentunya menjadi Pemain Nomor satu. Tapi, Ada seseorang yang Meskipun Luhan berusaha setengah matipun takan terkalahkan; Apalagi oleh Lelaki kecil macam dirinya. Tidak Mungkin.

Sehun sudah bersiap-siap sedaritadi. Lelaki berwajah dingin itu sudah siap untuk melempar bola yang ada ditangannya; Untuk mendapatkan Strike. Dan selanjutnya, Bola itu melayang secepat kilat.

"Strike!"

"Permainan Selesai... Dia melakukannya!! Tahun pertama Pelempar iblis, Oh Sehun! Dia melempar dengan sangat bagus, Perfect Game! Kyungnam akan masuk ke turnamen baseball nasional." Suara sang Presenter. Ya Sehun melakukannya; Perfect Game.

Luhan membuka Helm penutup mukanya.

"Sehun..." Lirihnya. Ia begitu terharu, akhirnya; Setelah lama berlatih Sehun mampu melakukan Perfect Game itu.

Perlahan dan akhirnya berlari ke arah Sehun. Luhan sangat senang.

"SEHUNNN...!!!" Teriak Luhan sambil merentangkan kedua lengan pendeknya; Menunggu pelukan Sehun.

Namun, Sehun hanya berdiam diri menatap Luhan. Setelah beberapa detik kemuadian, Lelaki bertubuh tinggi ituemelukbLuhan terlampau erat.

"Luhanie..." Serunya.

Memberi sedikit jarak agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah cantik Luhan, Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati. AYO KITA 'LAKUKAN' SEKARANG!!" Ujar Sehun berapi-api diakhir kalimatnya.

Mata rusa Luhan membesar mendengat perkataan Sehun. Namun, belum sampai Ia meraih akal sehatnya kembali tubuhnya sudah melayang diudara; Sehun membopongnya seperti karung beras.

"T-Tunggu Sehun!"

"SEHUN!!!"

"...jika kau dapat memukul dan menciptakan Perfect Game, Aku akan memberimu keperwananku."

Dan Luhan baru teringat akan kata-kata yangvdahulubpernah Ia katakan; Seharusnya Ia tak berkata sembarangan seperti itu.

"Oi, Oi, Sehun!!"

Kris; Kakak kelas Luhan dan Sehun sekaligus senior di Club Baseball memanggil Sang Pelempar Iblis itu.

Namun, Lelaki yang wajahnya sama dingin dengannya itu hanya acuh dan fokus kepada Luhan yang ada dibahunya.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka berdua, hyung." Kata Chanyeol membujuk Seniornya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

Dan Kris harus rela menelan semua pujian yang sudah Ia siapkan untuk Sehun karena Chanyeol menyeretnya pergi.

"S-Sehun jangan katakan kau akan 'melakukannya' disini." Luhan bergetar ketika mengatakan itu.

Tadi Sehun sudah menurunkannya dari gendongan Lelaki itu ke Meja besar yang ada di ruang ganti; Ruang ganti Club Baseball tepatnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar andalannya. Lelaki itu menyodorkan selembar kertas putih pada Luhan yang bertuliskan 'Tidak boleh masuk!'

"Lihat, Aku sudah menyiapkan tanda ini untuk ditaruh didepan Pintu." Jelas Sehun.

"HELL!" Umpat Luhan dan tak sadar memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kau tak pernah bilang kita tidak boleh 'melakukannya' di ruang ganti." Sehun memajukan wajahnya sembari berkata demikian.

"Jadi.." Selanjutnya Lelaki yang mempunya tubuh sempurna itu mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Luhan dan menutup mata tajamnya; Menunggu bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir kecil Luhan.

Dan begitulah kedua benda kenyal itu saling bertemu, Mengecap rasa satu sama lain; Sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang melakukannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mendelik tak percaya akan apa yang sedang terjadi; Sehun menciumnya dibibir. Lelaki bertubuh mungil ini hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

Sehun sudah melepaskan bibir Luhan Semenit yang lalu. Ia semakin memajukan badannya hingga menempel pada Luhan. Sedangkan Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu berusaha mati-matian agar Sehun menjauh darinya dengan meletakan kedua telapak tangan mungil miliknya di depan dada bidang Sehun.

"SEHUN!" Luhan berteriak lagi ketika Sehun semakin memojokannya.

Namun, tantu saja tenaga Sehun lebih besar dari Luhan. Dan karena itu pula Luhan tak kuasa menahan tubuh besar itu untuk tak menindihnya; Kedua Kaki pendek Luhan mengantung disisi meja; Sedangkan Sehun berdiri sambil Membungkukan badanya.

Tangan Sehun mengelur sisi wajah Luhan dengan Perlahan seakan-akan Luhan akan terluka karenanya. Dan Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan keduabmata rusanya; Menunggu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya padanya.

Sebenarnya, Luhan Sangat-sangat mencintai Baseball; Meskipun Ia tak memilik bakat dan fisik yang mendukung. Ironisnya, Sehun yang terlahir dengat bakat dan tubuh yang sempurna tak berminat kepada olahraga apapun; Walau Baseball sekalipun... Kecuali Luhan. Ini tidak adil.

Mata Luhan terbuka diiringi tetesan bening yang keluar dari pelupuknya. Ia menatap Sehun dalam; Berharap Sehun mampu membaca dirinya.

"Aku..." Ucap Luhan mengantung.

"Aku tidak mau 'melakukan itu' denganmu." Lanjut Luhan tenang.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SEHUN!" Teriaknya didapan wajah Sehun dan membuat Air wajah Lelaki itu mengelap seketika. Dan,

To be countinue


End file.
